24: Legacy
24: Legacy is a planned new 24 series, first announced in early . The series will feature a new cast of characters while utilizing the real time storytelling technique of the original series. Official synopsis Fox has ordered the pilot 24: LEGACY, a potential new series installment of the groundbreaking and Emmy Award-winning drama franchise most recently revived as the event series "24: Live Another Day", it was announced today by Dana Walden and Gary Newman, Chairmen and CEOs, Fox Television Group. Howard Gordon (Homeland, 24), Manny Coto (24) and Evan Katz (24) will serve as executive producers. The project will be produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Imagine Television and Gordon’s Teakwood Lane Productions. The pilot will feature an all-new cast of characters and retain the real-time, pulse-pounding, fast-paced format with split screens and complex interweaving storylines, with each episode representing one hour of an eventful day. The project will revolve around a military hero’s return to the U.S. and the trouble that follows him back – compelling him to ask CTU for help in saving his life, and stopping what potentially could be one of the largest-scale terror attacks on American soil. Originally premiering on , 24 was nominated for a total of 73 Emmy Awards, winning for Outstanding Drama Series in . Over eight seasons, Kiefer Sutherland garnered seven Emmy Award nominations and one win for Outstanding Lead Actor – Drama Series. While the series gained global recognition, Sutherland’s portrayal of the legendary character penetrated the American psyche like no other dramatic television character to become part of the cultural lexicon. The most recent chapter in the franchise, 24: Live Another Day, was a 12-episode event series that premiered in the summer of on FOX, reuniting series stars Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Kim Raver and William Devane. The series was both a critical and ratings hit, garnering three Emmy Awards. 24: LEGACY is a production of 20th Century Fox Television and Imagine Television in association with Teakwood Lane Productions. Howard Gordon, Brian Grazer, Manny Coto and Evan Katz are executive producers. The original series, which had its last American broadcast on , was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran. Production Development , Manny Coto, Anna Diop, Coral Peña, Ashley Thomas, Evan Katz, Jimmy Smits, Corey Hawkins, Sheila Vand, and Teddy Sears]] In June 2015, Fox announced development on a follow-up series to 24: Live Another Day, focusing on a younger, "twentysomething" Jack Bauer-like lead character and an older, seasoned female agent, while still featuring Bauer in a reduced story role. Evan Katz and Manny Coto were attached as writers and executive producers. In August, it was confirmed that Kiefer Sutherland would not be returning, with the new series to focus on a new cast of characters, allowing for the possibility of appearances by past 24 characters. 24: Legacy was ordered as a pilot by Fox and officially announced by Dana Walden at the Television Critics' Association press tour in January 2016. The series will follow Eric Carter, a returning military hero who finds himself caught up in a terrorist conspiracy and seeks the aid of CTU. A female former head of CTU will also figure prominently in the story. The pilot was to be directed by 24 pilot director Stephen Hopkins, with casting already underway for a "diverse" actor to play Carter. Following the production of the pilot episode, Legacy was ordered to series on , slated to air during the 2016-2017 season. The first season will run for twelve episodes. Casting In , Corey Hawkins (Straight Outta Compton) was cast in the lead role of Eric Carter following lengthy negotiations. Miranda Otto was cast as Rebecca Ingram, a female former CTU director. Anna Diop was cast as Carter's wife Nicole on . Teddy Sears was cast as CTU Director Keith Mullins on . Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning actor Jimmy Smits was announced to be playing Senator John Donovan, Ingram's husband, on . Dan Bucatinsky, Coral Peña, and Charlie Hofheimer were announced as series regulars on . English actor and musician Ashley Thomas was cast as Eric's brother Isaac Carter on . On , it was announced that Sheila Vand would be playing Senator Donovan's campaign manager Nilaa. Currently, there are no plans to feature past 24 characters, although some will be alluded to or shown via photographs. In June 2015, Kiefer Sutherland, when asked about the future of Jack Bauer, stated: "I am not coming back to do ''24". Sutherland added that he always believed the concept of ''24 could continue without the character and that he could always potentially return in some form. In September 2015, Sutherland seemingly ruled out any further involvement with the show, stating that he will "definitely not return in any way." In February 2016, Sutherland said regarding a possible eturn to 24: "I've learned enough over the last few years to not say never. We were never going to do a season nine when we finished after the eighth season. I said we were done. So I'm going to just say we'll see." He also said regarding the Legacy pilot script that it is "really cool" and that he will be the "first person to watch it". Filming Filming of the 24: Legacy pilot took place in Los Angeles in March and April 2016, with principal photography wrapping on . Filming locations included Los Angeles City Hall, the Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum, and Woodley Park. Cast Starring *Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter – an Army Ranger whose homecoming is disrupted by his past coming back to haunt him, and who seeks the help of CTU *Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram – a former head of CTU struggling with doubts over leaving the agency *Anna Diop as Nicole Carter – Eric's wife *Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins – the ambitious director of CTU and Ingram's former second-in-command *Jimmy Smits as John Donovan – a U.S. Senator with higher political aspirations married to Ingram *Dan Bucatinsky as Andy – a CTU communications analyst * Coral Peña as Gia – a bright self-taught CTU computer analyst. The character is identified as "Mariana Stiles" on Peña's resume. * Charlie Hofheimer as Marcus – Carter's former Army Ranger colleague, suffering from PTSD * Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter – Eric's estranged brother and Nicole's ex-boyfriend * Sheila Vand as Nilaa – a bright and driven campaign manager of Senator Donovan Recurring * Aynsley Bubbico as Amy * Zayne Emory as Drew Phelps – a student at Marshall High School who has a crush on Amira * Kathryn Prescott * Dylan Ramsey * Alesha Reneé * Saad Siddiqui Crew Producers *Evan Katz *Manny Coto *Howard Gordon *Kiefer Sutherland *Stephen Hopkins *Brian Grazer *Jon Paré Writers *Manny Coto ( ) *Evan Katz ( ) Directors *Stephen Hopkins ( ) Director of Photography *Peter Levy ( ) Episodes External links * * |''24: Legacy''}} References Live Another Day | nextseason= none | lastday= | nextday = none}} Category:Legacy Category:24 Category:Series